Rockman
, translated as ''Mega Man & Bass: Challenger from the Future in English, is a sequel to Mega Man & Bass developed by Bandai in cooperation and under license by Capcom, released in 1999 for the Bandai WonderSwan. The game was one of the last games released in the classic series before Mega Man 9 in 2008. Release Date Bandai WonderSwan: *Japan: August 5, 1999 Story From the game's opening scene:Translated by FireMan of Atomic Fire, retrieved from Rockman Perfect Memories' forum The year is 200X. A group of robots calling themselves the Dimensions attacked Symphony City, a city where people and robots lived in peace. Though without any witnesses, the one leading the Dimensions with overwhelming power was a robot like Rockman. He was said to be a dark and wicked person completely obsessed with destruction. Rockman, who heard this news at Right's laboratory, took off to the scene despite being under maintenance. At the same time, Wily saw the dark Rockman, and to ascertain the mystery he sends Forte to the city. Just who is this dark Rockman really?! *'Rockman Shadow:' "My name is Rockman Shadow! I am a robot with great power. I won't forgive those who don't obey me!" *'Rockman:' "Stop your harming of everyone! Who the heck are you? How can it be you look just like me?" *'Forte:' "I've come to end the life of Rockman who I hate to this day, but somehow this situation is different than usual." *'Rockman:' "Forte, I don't have time to be concerned with that now. I must hold back those robots!" *'Forte:' "Ch! It can't be helped, Wily's laboratory is near this city. I won't carry out our war of attrition here!" For the time being, the two had to set aside their differences and face the new threat of the Dimensions. After defeating all of them, they face their leader, Rockman Shadow, and he reveals that he came after the time period that Dr. Wily visited with the Time Skimmer in Mega Man II. In that time, Wily "kidnapped" Rockman and reprogrammed him, turning him into a robot named Quint. Both Quint and Rockman Shadow are a modified Rockman from the future, and Rockman Shadow's objective is to destroy the world. Note: The year is given in the game as 200X, but this is often considered either a typographical error or a canonical mistake as the game was, at the time, chronologically the last game in the classic Mega Man/Rockman series, and recent games took place in the more ambiguous 20XX time period. Bosses Robot Masters: Other bosses: *Grey Devil *Rockman Shadow Trivia *Mega Man ZX Advent references some bosses of this game as comic book characters. If the player can collect a certain Secret Disk, Konro Man appears in the cover of a digital comic book and is described as a walking stove hero. The Hunter Ray says he wants to create a comic book about a robot that fights with a folding fan in each hand (Aircon Man), and the item "Comic (Orange)" that can be obtained in Sharon's request is an action comic about two talking wrist watches (Clock Men). *This is notably one of the few Mega Man games where Dr. Wily was not the mastermind behind the events or even a boss. *This is the only Mega Man game to feature mini-bosses in all the Robot Masters stages. *The Robot Masters in this game do not have an invincibility period after being hit, allowing the player to continuously attack them if possible. *This is the only Rockman licensed game to be mentioned in the book R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works. External links *Full translation of Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future *Review of Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future References Category:Mega Man games Category:Other consoles